Punishment
by Namine1987
Summary: Its the night of the full moon, but Hikari decides not to heed Reiji-san's words to stay away from him. Reiji shows Hikari just why she should have listened. Story about Reiji Sakamaki and Hikari Igarashi (my OC)


The cold, dark dungeon is where she found herself. Shadows cast about the stone walls from the dull illumination of a few lit candles. An odd array of devices were strewn about the room, Hikari's eyes quickly darted from one item to the next. Each one more horrifying than the last. However the current situation of her body was far more terrifying than the strange torture contraptions. Stripped down to nothing but her undergarments, arms crossed and held above her and bound by chains that were secured into the stone ceiling above. Hikari's body dangling with the tips of her toes just barely grazing the floor beneath. Eyes quickly zeroing in on the person in front of her as they moved from the shadows more clearly into focus.

There he stood. Crimson eyes roved over Hikari's small trembling frame as his one ungloved hand gently stroked the marks upon her abdomen created by the whip held in his other hand. A small groan sounded from the man, as he admired the red welts he had left on her pale skin. Hikari's body instantly arching into his touch. Pain and pleasure warred within her mind and body. As his hand pulled away Hikari bit her lip to keep back her needy moans. But a soft whimper managed to break free through her reddened lips.

"How very indecent, this is suppose to be punishment and yet your body yearns for my touch. What an incredibly lewd woman you are." A dark chuckle left his lips, as he pushed his glasses back into position, his cold eyes suddenly narrowing. "You were told to heed my words, and yet you disobeyed. I suppose I need to be stricter with my discipline to ensure that you listen from now on."

Circling her small form slowly very much like a predator does its prey, he moved out of Hikari's line of sight. Moments passed, each one feeling longer than the last. Her heart beating wildly within her chest, her breaths shallow she continued to wait in petrified anticipation. Chains clanking loudly against the silence as she squirmed uncomfortably under the intense sensation of the vampire's eyes at her back. Unable to take the waiting any longer Hikari called out to the very being that placed her in this position.

"R-Reiji-san?" Hikari's voice weak and trembling carried throughout the silent room. The icy touch that she promptly felt upon her back caused her to jolt, pulling at her restraints as the presence behind her stroked his fingers slowly down her spine. Shivering at the sudden caress, she tried to turn her head to get a glimpse at the vampire standing behind her. His body so close to hers only a breadth away. Struggling slightly against her confines again, trying to feel more of his touch. Hikari's body craved his. The dark chuckle that left his lips did nothing to quell the ache within her body, as he spoke.

"Your body calls to me." Lips now brushed against her ear, his cool breath fanning across the heated skin of her neck. "If only you were always this honest young lady. I can hear how fast your heart is beating. Sense your thickening blood just below your flesh. The smell of your desire even draws me in. I know if I were to pierce your body with my fangs right now your blood would taste incredibly sweet." Moaning loudly, as Reiji's tongue darted out to sample the sensitive skin of her ear.

"So eager? But I intend to have you wait to feel my fangs. Perhaps see this as a lesson in patience." Pulling away from her neck, Hikari again felt his touch upon her body. Light caresses; barely there touches had her entire being aflame. His fingers brushing down her shoulders, to her lower back. Shifting his hands to her neglected front, his fingers danced across Hikari's abdomen, along the angry welts left there by his earlier actions. Languidly his hands moved towards her breasts, running his fingers across the aching peaks. Lust filled moans and whimpers were the only sounds within the room.

"P-please Reiji-san" she begged. But her desperate pleas fell on deaf ears, his hands moving downwards. As his hands reached her hips, Reiji shifted his body. His hard chest completely flushed against her back. His hands, now warmed from the heat of her body squeezed roughly at fragile hips. Rocking his body slightly against her backside, she could feel the affect that her reactions were having on him as well.

Letting his hands linger only a moment longer, he continued. Whimpering even louder when his hands skipped over the place the most called for his attention to caress the tops of her thighs. The feelings emanating throughout her body were overwhelming. Waiting in shameless anticipation for Reiji's hands to reach her aching core. She craved that release that only Reiji could give. Unknowingly holding her breath as she waited.

Abruptly all caresses stopped. His body was removed from hers, not even able feel his presence within the room anymore. Blood roaring in her ears, heart racing, her body felt on the brink of combustion. Every nerve within her body straining to once again find his touch. A small cry burst from her lips as lustful tears welled over at the unfulfilled ache within her body.

"Reiji-san…? REIJI-SAN!?" calling desperately, waiting for his low, silky voice to answer back. Ears straining for even the low chuckle of his amusement. But there was nothing, the stillness of the room and the alarming realization that he left her alone and burning for him was all that she was left with. Closing her eyes and trying to regain her breath, Hikari felt as if she were about to come undone. "P-please come back Reiji-san." her soft voice shaking with longing. She finally heard his voice.

"The look upon your shameful face, is most entertaining young lady." Hikari's eyes flew open meeting his as he was instantly hovering over her still trembling frame. "Perhaps I have made you wait long enough." Suddenly his hands were back where they left off. Grazing softly against the tops of her once again cold touch felt as if it were seering her sensitive flesh. As he moved his way towards the source of her need, he dipped down and ran his tongue across Hikari's bottom lip. Gasping loudly at the action, she almost didn't hear his whisper.

"I hope you have prepared yourself." With a hand at the base of her neck. Hair wrapped around his fist tugging her head to offer her neck to him. His dominate hand moved her panties aside. Quickly his fingers thrust into her wet heat, as his fangs entered her neck. Screaming out in painful pleasure. Skillful fingers buried deeply inside as his thumb brushed against her swollen pearl. Hikari's voice ringing out loudly as she felt the pressure inside her core building. With every thrust of his talented fingers, and pull of blood to his mouth, she edged closer and closer.

"Submit yourself to me entirely." he whispered darkly into her ear. That was her undoing. A silent scream left her lips as she came with soul-shattering intensity. Her small frame arched against his hand, shivers rippled up and down her being as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Panting heavily as she tried to regain her breath, stars still dancing behind her closed eyelids. Attempting to return to herself once more her body fell limp within its restraints.

Pulling away from her form, Reiji began to free Hikari from the bindings. Whimpering at the loss of his body so close to hers, the loss was short lived as she felt the chains around her wrists loosen, and her arms were lowered back to her sides. The prickling sensation ran up and down her arms and legs as she was lowered back to the ground. The painful relief as her blood rushed back to her limbs. The overwhelming sensations were too much for her body. She fought against the plunge into unconsciousness. Feeling Reiji lift her exhausted form into his strong arms.

Mere moments later, he was resting her upon the plush surface of his bed. This time as his hands smoothed over her slight frame it was for comfort. Kneading the tired muscles beneath her skin, he moved from her toes and slowly up her body leaving no inch left untouched. Relaxing and enjoying the feeling, she could fight no longer against the darkness that wanted to consume her. His hands stroked her cheeks, brushing her hair away from her face he lowered his lips to her forehead leaving a soft kiss. A soft whisper left Hikari's lips as she finally let exhaustion consume her.

"..ove... you... Reiji." A gentle smile graced his lips as he admired her sleeping form. Moving to rest beside Hikari, he pulled the covers over both of them. Pulling her into his embrace, mouth brushing against her blonde hair.

"Rest while you can our night had only just begun."


End file.
